charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Witch Effort/Plot
Phoebe and Coop continue to work to bring the family back together. Phoebe had called Sam to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Coop tells Phoebe that while Sam can't help Paige, him being there is still a good thing, because now they have a way to contact all the other Whitelighters in hiding. However, a frustrated Phoebe confesses to Coop that she can't do it on her own, but he assures her that she isn't alone, she has him. Up There, Leo is trying to reason with Neena, telling her that Good and Evil can not merge, because they will destroy each other and in turn, destroy the Earth. But Neena cold-heartedly replies that it isn't her problem. Leo then tells her she will be destroyed along with everyone else, and she reveals that the unification will open a portal which she will use to return to the All and be with her Love. thumb Leo tells her that he know that this isn't her, but Neena then tells him the Elders and the Angels of Destiny are to blame for shaping the world around her and messing with her children, making her who she is now and she is tired of fate dictating everything. Leo tells her that dozens of Innocents and Whitelighters have died because of her actions, however, she tells him that she has never killed anyone good. Neena insists that she played by the rules, but no more. She then casts a spell that fuses together the Sphaera of Light and Dark, combining the Upper Regions and the Underworld, causing a violent thunderstorm to brew on Earth, and her failed realm to quake. Back at the manor, Victor arrives to watch over the kids and realize from Henry's bad attitude that he was having doubts about his life with Paige. Victor then starts to tell Henry about his own life being married to a witch and the struggles they faced and his regrets he has about walking out on his family. Victor tells Henry that just being there for her gives Paige strength, and that if he wasn't who he was, he wouldn't have even married a witch. Henry thanks Victor and rejoins Phoebe and Coop with a new attitude to help find Piper and Paige. thumb As the world is in the midst of an apocalypse, Phoebe realize that she can tap into the Power of One to contact her sisters. Phoebe then performs a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and incanting an altered version of the Dominus Trinus to communicate with her sisters telepathically. She tells her sisters the world is ending and encourages both Piper and Paige to and find their way back to her, coming up with a plan to end this once and for all. In the Heavens, Neena makes an attempt to justify herself and her actions to Leo, telling him that by doing what she's done, the Elders and the Angels of Destiny can no longer make the rules, and the Grand Design will be destroyed, citing Leo being frozen and his children's lives being tampered with as reason for him to understand her. Leo tells Neena that she's acting just like the Elders, calling the shots for everyone else while Neena says that's earned that right. Once she returns to the Higher Realm with her love, they will enact free will for her children, or at least the survivors; "it's time for the inmates to run the asylum," she says. thumb Piper decides to trust Cole and bites the apple again to open a portal, but not before promising him that she'll find out why he's stuck in the void. This time, it sends her home. Kyle and Paige go into the light and they end up on the Ancestral Plane, where they are greeted by Penny and Patty. Paige wants to see her adoptive parents and is excited to finally be able to meet her big sister Prue, but Patty tells her there wasn't enough time and things are a little more complicated with getting Prue to join them. Paige insists that they need Prue's strength to help claim back the Upper Regions. However, Patty assures her that they are still pretty powerful without her. Paige is then introduced to Melinda Warren and the entire Warren line who are prepared to fight. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 9 Plots